


黄油与马锭

by ALTERgai



Category: My hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTERgai/pseuds/ALTERgai





	黄油与马锭

烟叶、黄油与马锭

“爬过来，我的小母马。”  
奴隶主用鲜艳到发赤的茶褐色眼睛盯着地下的男孩瞧，当他的嘴唇抿紧上升到咧出笑纹时，奴隶终于匍匐在他脚边，脖子上铜色的锁链垂在了他上了鞋油的光滑马靴上。

爆豪胜己是拥有着千亩土地的所有权的庄园主。  
这又是个好日子以至于他的庄园中充满了时兴布料所裁剪出的巨大裙摆。  
南方娇艳的阳光几乎没有停歇的日子。贵族小姐躲在弧度弯弯的阳伞下——即使她们的茶会开在老树茂密的树荫里，那透漏的些许光斑依然会刺痛她们雪白的皮肤。  
虽然纤细的腰肢和白皙的皮肉代表了上流社会的审美标准，但那更适用于女性。阳刚的，甚至是带有点粗鲁但不粗俗的男人像是块浸满蜜糖的华夫饼，永远被成群结队蚂蚁般的女人们环绕。  
其实这样的审美观念特指爆豪胜己，相比于其他男人更加饱受阳光亲吻的橄榄色肌肤与带有野性的轮廓分明的消瘦脸庞让他几乎是瞬间改变了女人们长此以往的择偶标准。  
看看他包裹在服帖面料中的肌肉线条把，仅仅是脖子的轮廓都那么清晰。  
不得不说他是个佳婿的热门人选，无论是家世，还是军队官衔的荣耀，亦或者是他不容拒绝的魅力——这些都让他潮湿了每个待嫁少女最狂野的梦。

可惜的是，他并没有对任何一个倾倒在他怀里装晕的姑娘产生什么兴趣。  
他的注意点全部放在了充满烟草，大米和蓝靛的种植园里，更准确的说，是里面那个高高耸起的屁股——那把粗布面料撑得满满当当的，比小姐们的低胸装下流的多。  
对啊，毕竟那是个下等人的屁股。  
天生下流。  
爆豪胜己不太优雅的吹了个口哨，挑逗意味隐隐约约扩散在尾调中。他向来自由惯了，贵族的规矩约束不了他。

旁边红发的小姐一惊一乍的用羽毛扇挡住自己和头发一样颜色的脸。

绿谷出久被叶片划伤了手指，覆盖着的泥腥瞬间渗透了进去。他甚至有点没反应过来，过了好久他随意的在裤子上蹭了蹭血迹，或许这个迟钝的时间表达了他对休息的渴望。  
他的腰长达十二小时的蜷缩着，却没有让他成为一个形容猥琐的佝偻，只是每日躺在木板上会难以抑制的隐隐作痛。  
但是人类总是擅长习惯痛苦的，不是吗？  
贱骨头即使躺在软软的弹簧床垫上也会觉得有种悬空的不安全感，无福消受就是说他们这样的人。  
可以靠一段玉米，一片黑面包和两口井水养活的比驴马还好用的奴隶。

不过即使是他再迟钝，他也感受到了目光爬上脊椎的不适感。  
背后不远处爆豪胜己的马靴践踏着烟叶的一角，绿谷出久有点心疼的叫了一声——毕竟那是他辛辛苦苦用血汗供养起来的金贵东西，这种惋惜是下意识的。不过他立马反应过来这是个愚蠢的行为。  
因为爆豪胜己脸上的表情就是这么告诉他的，那种并不仁慈的玩味的笑，眼角眉梢爬满了暴虐。  
像是又抓住一个机会一般，他气势汹汹的走来，每一步都踩过那些作物。  
烟叶排山倒海的晃动，像是藏了一个丑陋巨兽。

“你这狗娘养的小婊子是在冲我叫吗？我怎么不知道什么时候一个奴隶，卑贱的一条狗也敢为了主人踩到赏给他的骨头渣而嗷嗷狂吠？”爆豪的手捏住绿谷脖子，不轻不重的压了青筋两下。  
“还是说你觉得你快被我操松了的屁眼儿能给你带来点特权？”  
这绝对是找茬了。但是绿谷出久只有承受这个无妄之灾的权利。  
“不...老爷.....您知道我没有这个意思.....”  
绿谷挤出一个讨好的笑容，他太知道如何去取悦一个愤怒的奴隶主了。他的肌肉几乎有了身体记忆。  
不远处的客人们开始往这边看，爆豪挪了一下步子，他知道现在不是惩罚这个小婊子的好时候，况且在大厅广众下惩罚奴隶也不是件太体面的事情。总而言之，他松开了手，狠狠的给了绿谷出久的屁股一脚，在肉最多的那个地方，鞋面挨上去的时候就像是陷进棉花。  
“midnight。”  
他对着逃过一劫的奴隶说。

已经一个星期了，他的鸡巴早上起来总是发胀。  
他需要疏解。

爆豪胜己早就忘记了绿谷是怎么爬上他的床的。  
他发现床上那个男孩长得还能入他的眼，他就把他的屁股肉扒开操了进去。  
绿谷出久跟那些小宝贝蜜糖很不一样，他没有湿滑的皮肤，柔嫩的叫声，精致的五官。相反的是筋肉结实又充满汗水气息的伤痕累累的身体。  
但是爆豪觉得他比较....emmm……有嚼劲。  
换句话说，就是耐操。

午夜前夕绿谷在马棚中搅着自己汗津津的手指，每次都像是要奔赴断头台的受刑者一样的感觉让他很难受。  
晚间的蝉和汗液的吱吱咕咕声让人牙酸，他不切实际的想着他是否可以打开门告诉爆豪胜己“对不起老爷我闻起来就像坨臭狗屎可能会倒了您的胃口”，以此来逃脱这个命运。  
说真的，他的屁股好痛。爆豪胜己给他的那一脚，鞋尖顶上了他的肛门——他用了一个星期才在汗水洗礼中自己痊愈了，这还得多亏了奴隶主操心庄园事物无暇顾及他。  
毕竟上一次连着几天操弄让他的膝盖青紫，后穴红肿，粗糙的裤子划过去几乎要弄出血来。  
他坐在草堆上，盯着旁边慢悠悠吃着粳米的“冠军”——那匹血统纯正的黑色种马发呆。冠军的马屌又粗又大，直挺挺的挨着肚子——交配的季节快要过去了，小冠军却依然精神十足。  
他在杀时间，想要挨到最终期限前过去。  
可惜今天他的主人没有多少耐心，马厩的门被一脚踢开，飞起的尘土让人咳嗽。  
绿谷很可怜的被压在了草堆上，草叉子撞在了头上太阳穴都震的痛。他的裤子也被撕破了———上帝！他没有多的衣服了难道明天他要光着屁股去伺候作物吗？  
杂草扎着他的脸，生理性的眼泪混着灰糊在脸上，耳朵边是奴隶主脏的不行的字眼：男婊子、骚屁眼、大屁股乱甩、吃鸡巴。天知道一个贵族的嘴巴为什么会这么脏。  
“啊———”绿谷甚至连痛苦的叫声也做好了准备。撕裂的感觉从肠子传递到泛白的手指，他的指甲里还有泥巴印，往前挣扎着爬了两下，比起逃离更像是情趣。  
他得让爆豪先找个理由泄泄火，不然专注于操人他的肠子都得破掉。  
爆豪的阴茎从肠子里露出来，夜晚的冷风让他的鸡巴受了冻，他果不其然捏着绿谷的腰把他拽了回来，发泄怒气的手掌拍在比其他地方都要白皙的绿谷的屁股上，留下一个不明显的红印。  
收缩的肛门慢悠悠的吞噬掉肉棍，绿谷出久的屁股下意识的摇了起来，倒不是他真的有多淫荡，只是这种母兽求欢的动作能让他钝痛的屁股稍微好受一点。  
软肉挤压囊袋与浅色的耻毛，像是按摩一样的上下左右挪动着。奴隶主心情不错的眯了一下眼睛，但他又不太好伺候的觉得绿谷的里面干的像沙漠，不够油润舒适。  
所以？难道要让他用射出来的精液当润滑吗，或者是血——散了那有点扫兴，奴隶会发出令他讨厌的鬼叫。  
他算是个仁慈的主人，不打算追究绿谷没有提前软化的过错。猛的一下把阴茎抽出来，身下的人发出一声受不住的淫叫。他顺手拿过来旁边新鲜的马油，粗暴的把生殖器捅进去裹了满满一圈油脂，用手指扶着鸡巴让它回到红色的洞穴里。  
穴口由于惯性还没有闭合，大约一指宽的距离疯狂瑟缩着，爆豪的鸡巴插回去的力度把它又称开了不少，像一条裹着雪的蛇钻回洞中。  
堆积在外围的油脂因为身体的撞击四溅，爆豪的耻毛已经被粘成一团，相对服帖的趴着阴茎上，随着抽插的动作带进内部。和主人其他部分的毛发一样，它即使低头，末端却依然上翘，粗硬的发质像马毛，一下下刺激着娇嫩的软肉。  
绿谷出久张着嘴，一句呻吟都发不出来，他的大腿紧张的战栗，收紧的括约肌狠狠咬着爆豪的冠头。  
他已经被操着往前爬了很远的一段距离，从草堆上掉下来的杂草粘在他的脖子上以及奴隶主天鹅绒的背心上。他被操的不清醒的脑子居然开始有点担心起爆豪的衣服来，但是他的主人经常身着这种昂贵的布料在泥地上拖来拖去，包括现在的草堆，或许也包括脏兮兮的自己，都不如一英寸天鹅绒值钱。  
好吧，其实，绿谷弄脏爆豪衣服时有点开心，他被操的涕泗横流，然后那些体液也像是报复一样毁了爆豪无数件衣服。

爆豪捏住他下巴的皮手套味道苦的像黑醋栗一样，冷不丁的他的下巴被往上提了一下，那让他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“我还不能满足你吗，骚货？盯着冠军的马鸡巴看的很开心？”  
爆豪的话贴着他耳朵钻进了脑子。刚刚移动的距离让他好巧不巧挪到了马肚子旁，失神的双眼正对着冠军挺立的马屌。  
这实在没啥好解释的，应付爆豪已经让他心力交瘁了，再说这位主人长了个不斯文的屌，绝对到达了令人不舒服的大，跟驴马有什么区别？  
有朝一日这位主人娶了妻子，女主人能不能应付真的不好说，毕竟贵族女子和他这种人不一样，娇贵着呢。  
哪像他，第二天还得乖乖下地洗马理烟叶。  
绿谷嘴角微妙的翘起触到了爆豪敏感的神经，他猛的压住对方的腰，让屁股摆得更高一点。  
“果然，你他妈的就是个只认鸡巴的骚逼。”  
猛烈的撞击让绿谷发出一声断断续续的叫声，他像只海洋中迷失方向的船一样随波逐流。

午夜没有人声，马厩里照明的煤油灯突然熄灭，两个人在黑暗中搅着月光晃动。体液和肉体拍打的声音充斥在整个空间里。  
绿谷眼前发白，他的肠肉被疯狂扯动，大腿也已经湿漉漉的了。  
很讨厌的是，他这样的下等人没有随意洗澡的权利，大部分的清洗工作都是他在晨起离开主人的房间忍着酸痛跑到河边处理的。  
万一主人兴致上来了野合，就像现在这样，他就得带着体液，含着精液劳作一天。腿夹的紧紧的，生怕漏在裤子上。  
希望明天他不要被人发现两腿大开的睡在马厩里吧。  
绿谷用最后的力气算了算值班时间，在感受到精液爆发在肚子里时昏睡了过去。

tbc.

绿谷出久是从床上醒过来的。  
床上，有厚实床垫，羽毛枕头的床上，不是一块不齐整的硬木板。  
他愣了一下，连忙爬了起来，生怕自己身上的脏东西蹭坏了被褥。  
他当然知道，这大概是伟大奴隶主的恩赐，但这并不代表他就可以肆无忌惮的赖到床上等待太阳挂在天中，他可不是什么初尝人事的娇小姐，等着仆人把早饭迎到床边———就算是刚刚开了苞的妓女也不敢这么妄想，哎，他们这样的人总是有点活下去的自知之明的，明白怎么对生活像麦子弯腰一样低下脊背去。  
绿谷从衣服上蹭了一下手，小心翼翼的把被角掖平，踮着脚准备悄悄离开这个房间。  
他靴子上的一大块泥巴还是掉在了木地板上，发出啪嗒的一声响。  
“......”绿谷任命的折回腰去，脱下靴子，把那块泥土放进靴筒里————他跪在地板上想要确认一下有没有什么溅出去点子......

“你撅着个屁股是想继续挨操吗？”  
听到这个声音，绿谷的脑袋一时发炸，手上的动作却没停，他胡乱摸了几下，手却真从床底摸到什么东西。  
“老爷，我怕把您的地板上留下什么脏东西。”绿谷出久用手指迅速把那东西划到手中，然后实话实说，他知道爆豪对这种向来卑微的话语很是受用，再说他也没有胡编乱造的权利。  
“哈！”果不其然，这位奴隶主老爷冷嘲了一声，脸上是“你也知道”的恶劣神情。  
“既然你知道自己脏，就赶紧从这里滚出去。”  
看来爆豪老爷的心情不错，绿谷有点冷漠的想，平时他的这句话里一定还会再夹带上一句“他妈的”。

绿谷跟在爆豪身后几步路的距离，打算在通向厨房后门的走廊悄无声息的和爆豪分道扬镳。  
他的手里还攥着刚刚他从床底下摸到的一个什么不知名的东西，刚刚情况紧急，他只能把这玩意儿揣进口袋，况且摸着这玩意的手感有些尖锐，形状像块切割良好的宝石。  
这就是为什么他果断的把这东西藏起来的原因，他敢坚信如果刚刚他没有立刻回答爆豪老爷，他一定会蹲下身来看自己在找什么东西——毕竟他刚刚实在像是在进行这样的行为。而如果他发现那是一块宝石———主人不会允许他的奴隶中有个小偷。  
他的后果是显而易见的惨。  
一会，一会把这东西塞进门廊的花瓶里。绿谷手心的汗液浸润了那块宝石，他惴惴不安的想。  
他的右脚已经向左迈出了一大步，只等着左脚并过去，重复动作，他就能逃离这个无妄之灾。

“去哪？”  
绿谷发现，爆豪老爷的声音总是出现的那么不合时宜，但只是那么轻飘飘的一句话，就能随意左右他的行动，他的人生，他的存亡———-无论他喜欢不喜欢，谁在乎呢？  
爆豪胜己不会在乎，他意有所指的盯着窗外花皮小狗质问：“杂种狗没有命令就敢随意乱窜吗？”  
杂种狗不敢，它连忙跑了过来，亦步亦趋的跟在主人身后。

爆豪胜己粗暴的拉开椅子坐了下去。空旷的长形餐桌只在他面前的区域摆上了食物。艳丽的花卉摆设被女仆撤下，新鲜的面包香气代替了它。  
整个用餐区开始安静的要命，在这之前爆豪言词矜持的让旁边的人退下找点事情做，他总是能在晨间时光的初始，带着晨练的汗水就能一一与管家言明核对一日的安排———对于这个庄园的很多人来说，爆豪是个再好不过的老爷，精明干练，又不死板教条，而且出手阔绰——这还不够吗？  
其实对于有些怀揣下作心思的人来说不够。  
就算是搞出来个私生子，某些女仆也愿意为他大个肚子。爬上贵族的床不是没有好处的，能在老爷和未来仁慈的夫人的脚下拣点面包渣也够他们活下去了。  
但是显然没有一个姑娘成功过，奶子大的，脸蛋漂亮的，屁股肥硕的，腰扭的欢的，或者那种仅仅抱着纯洁仰慕的，都没有成功。  
她们怎么知道那一大坨一大坨的精水都射进一个糙汉子的屁眼里了呢？多浪费，无数个小杂种少爷连被嘲笑的机会都没有就被扼杀了，因为那个男人没有子宫，他搞不出孩子来，精液怎么进去怎么出来。  
白面包抹上一刀黄油的漂亮香气钻进绿谷出久感知饥肠辘辘的脑子里，他可真饿啊，他甚至能感受到胃酸的翻涌，从昨天晚上到现在他一口东西都没吃，却遭受了从早到晚的辛苦劳动，伺候麦子和老爷。

“臭久，你想吃吗？”  
这是第一次爆豪的语气那么轻柔，就好像他真是一个体恤下属的主人。他晃了晃手里汲满的蜂蜜的一片面包，像是积雨云那样沉重。  
绿谷想，但是他不敢。他觉得事情远没有那么简单。  
“那就过来。”  
爆豪撕下来一片面包耳朵，引诱他：“现在，立刻，马上，过来！”  
绿谷小跑了过去，低着头在爆豪身边站定。  
他的嘴里被粗暴的塞进两根手指，留下一小片面包。  
“好吃吗？”爆豪像是有点嫌弃一般的把沾满面包屑和口水的手指擦在身上，他把面包扔回盘子里。  
“嗯。”绿谷直接把面包吞了下去，什么味道都没尝到，他只觉得嘴角有点拉到了。

“那就多吃两口！”  
“咣！—————”  
爆豪的嘴角终于扯开了一个残忍的弧度，他尖锐的虎牙抵着舌头。几乎是一瞬间，他拽住低下头的绿谷的领子，粗暴的将他贯到桌子上，力气大的连他自己的手都生疼。  
面包随着骨瓷盘子的破碎沾上灰尘，绿谷的耳朵一阵耳鸣，他眯着眼睛看向地面，只觉得头晕目眩。  
裤子又被拉了下来，昨天没处理过的精液黏在他的肛门和屁股旁的布料上，手指捅进去，成块的粘稠液体被挖了出来———绿谷那一摔不轻快，一段时间内几乎使不上力，爆豪撑着他的肚子向上拱，屁股才撅了起来，虽然绿谷连胆汁都快溢出来了。  
又粘又凉，蜂蜜的香气散落在空气里。琥珀色的液体浇打在他身上，在腰窝处积攒出一个深潭。  
从脊椎的弧度下坠的粘稠液体汇入汪洋，爆豪低下头，鼻尖几乎要追赶上那颗蜜糖，他的呼吸打在绿谷的皮肤上，竟然比鞭子带来的触感更加灼热。爆豪猩红色的眼睛在奴隶并不光滑的充满伤痕的身躯上巡视，他的心中并没有怜惜，而是一种更奇妙的感觉————这让他想起来小时候的林间狩猎，他凝视着他伤痕累累的猎物，让动脉的血液沾湿了他的猎装，然后他把那只动物圈养了起来，再然后……  
爆豪猛然停住了思绪。  
他的舌头舔走了那颗蜂蜜，汗液的酸气和蜂蜜的甜香在他的嘴巴里面爆开。他猛地把手伸进蜂蜜罐中，剐蹭掉罐壁上剩余的流体，粗暴的塞进绿谷疯狂抽搐的屁眼里。  
“呜啊！”绿谷发出如同兽类受伤一般的哀鸣，他的生理泪水一下子翻涌了上来，只有这时候他才意识到自己曾经是个爱哭鬼。爆豪用手指在他的肠壁内搅动，艳红色的脆弱软肉随着他的动作疯狂的翻涌，甚至拉扯出肛门，在听到绿谷的哭腔后，奴隶主显然更加兴奋了起来，他用手指一捻肠肉，就听见身下人破了音一般的呼喊——他真的，格外喜欢，在床上听见绿谷这样惨痛而带有淫欲的哭叫声。当然了，如果你在操干的中段把奴隶的头拉起来，你也能欣赏到他血粼粼的嘴唇和窒息般的白眼。  
“撅起来，骚母狗，你的主人要给你的嘴灌吃的了。”  
龟头顶住肿胀的肛门，爆豪的腹部微微收紧，一秒的空隙后，大半个阴茎就借助着蜂蜜和残存精液的润滑干了进去。或许是没什么节制的操干让奴隶的穴被干松了不少，比起前两年来箍得死紧的样子，他的肛门变得温顺了起来，像是记住主人形状一样坦然接受包裹着爆豪布满青筋的可怕生殖器。不得不说，一个本来不应该被用来性交的洞被操成这个样子，不知道是不是一件好事。  
“叫出来。”  
爆豪根骨分明的手掌一下一下的拍打在绿谷露出来的屁股上，这可能是他全身上下除了屁眼外最柔软的地方，和他暴晒在外的大腿形成了鲜明的颜色对比，白的几乎和婴儿屁股一样。但是如果多几次爆豪老爷在外野合的兴趣，我们就不能保证绿谷是否还能有这么白的大屁股了。  
手印艳红的挂在臀尖上，引起肠子的疯狂瑟缩。绿谷肠壁内的皱褶含着大堆大堆的体液和蜂蜜，经过这样的折磨后全然的涂抹在它们包裹的鸡巴上——爆豪往外抽拉的时候，他的鸡巴已经被淫水泡的油亮亮的了。  
我们早就知道，爆豪老爷这样的男人拥有一个匹配得上他的气概的壮屌。又粗又硬，龟头上翘，捅进去能挂擦骚穴弄出不少水来，可惜我们说的是女性，不是缺少润滑的男人的屁眼。所以即使多次接受，这样一个鸡巴还是让绿谷有点吃不消。他的润滑是有限的，就这样抽插着不一会儿，他的肠道就明显的红肿了起来。充血的肠壁撑开了皱褶，把爆豪的鸡巴攥的严丝合缝，几乎从体内勒出了形状。  
“嘶————-”爆豪恶劣的掐了一下因为兴奋而贴在肚子上的绿谷的阴茎，瞬间那些精液就受不了刺激的喷了出来，溅在小腹和他身下的桌子上。  
甚至是那片孤零零躺在桌子上的面包。  
爆豪显然是看见了它，他一手环抱住绿谷的腰，身子向前摞在绿谷身上够那片面包，因为这样的动作，他的鸡巴突破那些骚肉往里刺到了更深的地方，绿谷显然是挨不住的叫了一声。  
那片面包被甩到绿谷面前，爆豪带着戏谑的声音从他身上传下来：  
“喏，你的早餐。”他又猛的往里一顶“吃了它。”  
绿谷盯着那片沾了自己精液的面包，脸色瞬间白了起来，不知道是因为操的太厉害还是他那本来就所剩无几的自尊心遭受到了摧残，甚至比他那快要被操破操烂的肠子还要令他作痛。  
他撑住桌子的手无意识的绷紧，只听见液体滴落在桌子上的声音，却不是他想象中的精液，而是从他昏花眼睛中掉下来的泪水。  
爆豪见绿谷长时间没有回应，心下极为不爽，他本来在说完那话之后就有一种古怪的情绪，现在见绿谷毫无反应，不由得更为急躁起来。  
他拽起绿谷的头发，让他下巴上抬，加重腰肢挺动速度的同时，却没再逼迫绿谷吃那片该死的面包。  
他故意没去看绿谷涕泗横流的脸，只是抽动鸡巴，在深深捅进去的时候用力研磨前列腺，绿谷在这种刺激下爽出来的眼泪覆盖了刚刚的泪痕，眼睛也无意识的向上翻动，连呼吸都快忘记了。  
囊袋拍动穴口的啪啪声有规律的响起来，爆豪粗硬的硬毛随着鸡巴的深入带进肛门口不少，像杂草一样刺激着又骚动着肛口。爆豪的动作大开大合，几乎没有任何的怜悯，那些多余的液体就疯狂的喷射出来，大块一些的就堆积在交合处，随着身体的移动粘黏或者垂落。  
爆豪的大拇指正扯着绿谷的嘴角，一阵湿润的液体流在他的手指上，奴隶下边流不出淫液来，上面的口水却像是停不住一样。

他们主奴二人之间的性爱永远是这样下流的，肮脏的，缺乏廉耻的汁水横流的交媾，比起人类更像是兽类繁衍一样的交合。只是绿谷作为男人在生育功能的同时也给老爷提供一项便利，无休止的灌精却没有任何风险。或许缺少湿淋淋的阴道和喷水的子宫有点可惜，但却不乏味。  
至少今日，奴隶主还对他保有兴趣。  
但我们无法想象遥远的明日，甚至绿谷本人也从不期望。


End file.
